Saturate
by Slouyx
Summary: Sierra and Odett are twins living in a not-so-dreamy village. While there parents constantly go on trips without warning, Odett begins to have a feeling that her parents are hiding something deadly.
1. So Cold

Sierra looked out the window. She twirled her blonde hair with her index finger; she was never satisfied with the way her hair looked. Just below the window, was a whole village she wasn't sure she enjoyed living in.

Nearly everyone was on the streets, either starved or homeless. In this time, her family was considered " wealthy." Well, only because they were not living on the streets or starving. For this, a lot of people disliked her and her family. Sierra disagreed with them. They only had enough to get by, and they didn't get anything extra. The poor always accused her family of living a good life.

Nothing was very special about the village Sierra lived in. Some yellow and brown grass grew near what houses there were, and the village was built in a valley, which meant floods. It rained a lot for a place that was often blazing hot.

Sierra disliked when it was hot, but didn't like when it rained, either. Raining meant floods, and being wet, while the heat meant sweating and boredom. You couldn't do much while it was blazing hot, partly because you'd be even more uncomfortable if you moved around.

So, in short, the village was a place for people who had no where else to go. That also means, the Bringly family had no where to go.

Sierra heard her sister rummaging through papers on her desk. _Ugh. She is so weird._ Sierra thought. Then her sister gave her a look that said, _" Yeah, right." _

Sierra's sister, who was actually her twin, Odett, was her only friend. Odett was 17, but she was born on New Year's Eve, while Sierra was born on New Year's Day. Technically, that made Odett older, but only by minutes.

Odett had dirty blonde hair with golden streaks that she often put into a pony tail. Sierra and her looked alike, but had noticeable differences. While Odett had light blue eyes, Sierra had dark green eyes. While Sierra had a face that was flat, Odett had a face that was more pushed out. Her brows protruded more noticeably than Sierra's, which were flat against her forehead. Odett had a narrow head, while Sierra's head was more of a squished circle.

Everything else about them, was almost exactly the same. The shapes of their body, the firm muscle on their shoulders, their height and weight. However, there was one thing that was the same about them that was not noticeable. They had an empathy link. They could feel each other's emotions. If one of them was angry, the other would feel an unexplainable anger as well. They could also have slight feelings on each others' thoughts. If Sierra had thought something bad about Odett, Odett would have a self-conscious knowledge about that thought. But, because Odett didn't have an empathy link with anyone else, she would know it was Sierra.

It was not that only Sierra thought bad things about her sibling. Odett would often think bad thoughts about Sierra, too. It was an odd relationship. With a best friend, you couldn't know if your best friend was thinking badly about you, or thinking good things about you. That makes relationships work.

But if you were to know what your best friend was thinking all the time, maybe not. Sometimes, Odett and Sierra were the best of friends, and sometimes, they wanted to punch each other.

Sierra and Odett also had the ability of precognition. But their precognition abilities were slightly different from each other. Sierra could walk into the dreams of others, see other's pasts, and see signs of what's to come, or signs explaining someone or something's past. These were often displayed in dreams and visions. While she was asleep, she often could walk into another's dream, and often see signs. In visions, which came when she spaced out, she saw only signs of the past and future.

Odett, however, had different abilities with precognition. In fact, Sierra didn't want to call Odett's ability precognition. She could see the future and past like Sierra, but they were vague visions and she couldn't remember them well. She could walk into other's dreams and watch their dreams play out. However, then she could _control _their dreams. She couldn't control everything in another's dream, but things to her power. She could manipulate what was going on in a dream. Whatever was happening in the person's dream would happen according to Odett's thoughts. If Odett made it a nightmare, they would end up being haunted by vague memories of the dream. ( She often did this to people she did not like. ) However, she could not change the main subject of the dream. She could change what the person thought about the dream, and slightly change what was going on. She could make a beautiful place look frightening, as long as that did not change the subject of the dream.

Because of Sierra and Odett's empathy link to each other, they often shared the same dreams. If Odett decided to walk into another's dream, Sierra could end up tagging along with no choice. Odett could not manipulate Sierra's dreams, though. She had tried once, but had failed. She ended up swimming in a black lake that literally had no end, and there was no sky above her. Only darkness. She didn't try to probe Sierra's dreams again after that.

When Sierra had dreams, Odett would sometimes end up appearing in them with her. This was the only time Odett could remember signs of the future and past so vibrantly. In Odett's own dreams of precognition, she only had vague memories. Sometimes, Odett could even watch Sierra's visions. Sierra wasn't actually _in _her visions; she saw it through a third-person point of view, as if she was watching from someone else's eyes. This was why Odett could not appear in Sierra's visions as a figure, but she could watch them.

The twins' parents were young. They often disappeared on trips and refuse to tell them where they had gone. Odett and Sierra loved their parents, though. They are the reason they live, and without them, they would be on the streets. Their parents had never told Sierra and Odett their real names. Odett was the only one who took notice of that, though. Sierra couldn't care less about their names. To her, their names were " Mom and Dad."

Their father was a tall, pale man, with light blonde hair. He had pale blue eyes. His face was flat, but his eye brows protruded like Odett's. Sierra had gotten her flat face and blonde hair from her father, but Odett had gotten his eyes and brows. Sierra wished she had her father's beautiful pale eyes. But she had gotten dark green eyes, and no one in her family knew who's traits they were.

Their mother, however, was a different story. She was very tan, with hazel eyes and black hair. Only Odett had one of her traits, which was the pointed face. Both Odett and Sierra were pale like their father.

Odett and Sierra had different personalities as well. Sierra was more goofy and hyper, but was easily angered and held grudges easily. Odett, was a little the same, but was slightly more forgiving.

Odett resumed shuffling the papers on her desk. She loved to study chemicals, and was very educated. Sierra was also highly educated, but hated studying for things. She had photographic memory, so she could get away with not studying. However, she couldn't get away with not studying for mathematics. Mathematics was her low point. Mathematics, though, was Odett's high point. She had a memory for it. Sierra usually forgot her mathematics in less than four hours. Odett always wanted to call her a blonde; but Odett was a blonde, too.

Sierra watched as Odett slowly began to stop shuffling through her papers and look for her coat.

" Sierra, _where _did you put _my _coat?" Odett asked. She looked at Sierra through narrowed eyes.

Sierra looked from side to side. She had forgotten it at the butchery earlier; and she hated going to the butchery. Slaughtered animals. _Yuck._

" You left it at the butchery." Sierra lied.

Odett raised one eye brow. " _I _left it at the butchery? You mean, _you _left it at the butchery?_" _She grinned as she finished her sentence. She liked watching Sierra grimace at thinking of the butchery.

She continued before Sierra could object to retrieving the coat. " It's okay. I'll get the coat." She didn't need Sierra complaining to her later. Odett wasn't bothered at all by the butchery. That didn't mean she enjoyed going there, though.

Sierra gave her a grateful look, and then resumed watching the village below her. Odett picked up her beige fur jacket and headed down the stairs. Sierra sighed as she heard the creek of the stairs. This house was _so old._

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she paused a looked around the room. At the bottom of the stairs was the kitchen, where her parents usually did their work. The table had papers scattered across it. A few were crumpled up and left on the chairs. Her parents _always_ left a mess.

When Odett got to the door, she saw a note hanging on it. It looked like someone had quickly torn off a piece of paper. It read: " Sierra, Odett, we are out of town. We will be back soon. Don't get into any trouble!"

Odett sighed. This was the third time they had left the village without as much warning as an unexpected note. She tore the note off the door and threw it on the table in frustration. _You could at least leave some food in the house!_ Now, not only did she have to retrieve her coat, but buy meat with the small amount of money she had. Odett liked eating plantation better; the meat wasn't as good quality as she would have enjoyed. Not to mention the merchant at the butchery was rude and disliked Odett and Sierra.

Sighing once again, she turned the wooden handle of the door and stepped out into the dim evening light. At once she saw villagers hurrying along, either carrying what little imports they had or trying to get their hands on an edible plant growing on the ground. Her bare feet felt ticklish on the sandy dirt. They had cuts and scabs on them from walking bare-foot around town.

As she headed north towards the butchery, she smelled the scent of fire roasting wood in small bakeries. Her mouth watered as the faint scent of bread. To her, bread was delicious, burnt or perfect. But it was the most expensive food in the village, so few in town had ever tasted it. Odett had tasted it once before when her parents brought it home after one of their " disappearing acts."

Odett wondered why there was so little vegetation growing around here. The soil was healthy, but nothing grew. Perhaps it was the acid level in the soil was too high or low to sustain life. She smiled. If Sierra was listening to her thoughts, she'd be calling her a nerd. Her smile turned to a frown as she saw the butcher tent. _Time to hold my breath and try not to suffocate. _

She pulled aside one of the flaps and lowered her head. At once, the smell of rotting meat hit her nose. The ground was littered with fur from dead animals. She instinctively put a hand on her nose, and then slid her hand back down to her side. She didn't want to be rude, even if the butcher was rude to _her._

A short, slightly plump man looked up at her. He wore a thin white shirt that was see-through. He had a very pale face, but his arms were tan. Odett wanted to vomit at the sight of his thin-shirt. But instead, she blinked in shock. This wasn't the man that had been rude to her and Sierra.

He gave her a look that said " _What do you want?" _Odett was at a loss for words. Then she asked, " I n-need to buy three pounds of beef." The man gave her an annoyed look, as if he didn't want to get up or do anything, but he didn't object. He headed to the back of the tent, and came back with a fleshy piece of raw meat.

" Good enough for you, little miss princess?" He said with an edge to his voice.

Odett began to become annoyed. " Yes, Mister." She didn't stretch as far as to say " thank you."

" Excuse me, young lady, my name is not Mister. My name is Alfredo." He said rudely. Odett grabbed the meat and slid it in one of her jacket's pocket. She hated doing this; her jacket would smell like rotting flesh for days. Then, she remembered the original reason she was here. " Have you seen a leather coat around here?"

" Nope. They took everything out of here since 'ole fatso was drowned."

Odett froze. _That's what happened to the butcher?_

" He… drowned?"

" Well, young lady, he is missing, and for all we know, the last place he was at was the river. And nobody survives falling in that river. You'll die before you even begin to suffocate."

Odett shivered. There was a river a little ways off from the village that ran through the mountains they were surrounded by. It was extremely cold. You would get hyperthermia before you started to suffocate. Not to mention the water is very rough and it was nearly impossible to swim back up to the surface without being pushed and pulled in different directions.

" Oh…"

With that, Odett paid with what little money she had and hurried out the flaps. She was deeply disturbed by the butcher's sudden death in the river. There was no reason for anyone to go near the river, unless they wanted to drown themselves. She quickly made herself stop thinking of the butcher and hurried to her home. In the back of her mind, she felt Sierra's anger at realizing her parents had once again, left on a " trip."

Odett stopped and a little squeak escaped her mouth. She stepped on a splinter. _Ugh! I hate being bare-footed! _Then she felt a sudden outburst of annoyance. _Oops._ She had forgotten that Sierra was feeling everything that she was.

When she arrived to her home, she found Sierra waiting with the door open.

" Um, hello? What took you so long?"

" I…"

" I'm starving!"

Odett just smiled. Sierra. Always hungry. Odett and Sierra each grabbed a piece of fire wood and entered their home. Odett's bare-feet were soothed by the soft rug. Sierra kneeled down and began to light the fire to cook the beef. Since they had no bread, they were literally having only beef for dinner. When she was done, she stood back up and headed towards the cabinets in the kitchen. She was too short to see what was inside the top cabinet where the plates were, so she had to feel around to finally find two good size plates. Odett cut off two slabs of beef and got a pan from a drawer near the fireplace. She laid down the beef carefully so they were not making any contact with each other. She didn't want them to be stuck together, because Sierra would end up taking the bigger piece.

Sierra cleared the table of papers and carelessly threw them in the trash. She laid the two white plates down and retrieved two cups from another cabinet, and went to get wine. The twins loved the wine their parents bought. It was strong, with a noticeable edge of sweetness. Not to mention it was Sierra's favorite color; purple.

She poured the wine in both cups and stepped back from the table to look at the set up. Then, she poured a little more wine into her glass. _Good thing Odett is too busy to notice._

Luckily for Sierra, Odett didn't notice that thought, either. A couple of moments later, the beef was done roasting. Odett got her gloves from a side table and picked up the pan. She delivered the pan to the table, placing it in the middle. She placed it in the circle that was left by hot pans being laid down there. Odett sat down across from Sierra, and they both eyed each other. Sierra gave Odett a pair of bug eyes, and they both broke off into fits of giggles. After recovering, the twins each took their slab of beef. Sierra, too uncivilized to eat with utensils, tore off pieces with her hands, leaving Odett mortified that this was the same person that lived with her.

" How come you don't have your coat?" Sierra finally broke the silence.

Odett began to explain to Sierra her coat, along with all other items lost there, were thrown away when the old butcher drowned. Sierra was shocked to hear the butcher was dead, but she wasn't sad about it.

Then, they changed topics to talk about their parents' disappearance.

" Where do you think they went this time?" Sierra asked, looking slightly worried.

" Oh, I don't know. They never tell us anyway. What makes you think they'll tell us this time?"

" We should be old enough to know now. It shouldn't have to be a secret unless it was important. I mean, going out of town is important, but so important that you have to keep it a secret from your own children, who are almost grown up?"

" If it was truly important, maybe they _would _have told us. Maybe it's nothing to worry about."

This silenced Sierra for the night. She remained lost in her thoughts, even after she had cleaned up the table. A little before dawn, she went into her bedroom, and let a fresh wave of sleep take her thoughts away.


	2. Phobia

Sierra woke up with a start. Well, not quite _woke up_. Woke up into a dream, that is.

She blinked her eyes and didn't dare to stand up until she knew what was around her. She listened to each sound, taking notice, trying to identify everything. For her, in dreams, you could never be sure. She heard the slow crash against rocks, which she thought had to be the sea.

Of course! She was near the sea! But that meant… she was so far way from home. And that didn't make sense. She seemed to be in a forest. She looked up. She could not see the sky in between the thick tree branches. But she could tell it was night. She could see scattered speckles of moonlight peeking through and lighting up the ground.

Sierra fought the urge to sink back into unconsciousness. That was odd. She felt like sleeping in her own dream. She had never felt something in a dream so vividly. Her eyes were beginning to close, but she fought to keep them open. Then, slowly but surely, she stood up. The crashing of what she thought to be waves continued in a harsh rhythm. Her whole body was tingling in a queer sensation. She barely knew what was going on. But, she self-consciously began to walk towards the sound. That's what she began to realize what was going on.

This was _not _Sierra. She was watching through someone else's eyes.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a torn-up shirt and her shorts were practically non-existent. The dream began to become more vivid by the agonizing moments it took to get towards where the sound was coming from. At everyone passing moment, aches and pains began to stretch over her body. She felt as if her feet were covered in bruises and she could barely walk. Then she felt a terrible pain all over her throat, like it was being constricted. Suddenly, she left something more horrid than being constricted.

She felt scars appear on her throat. All at once, it began to become hard to breathe. She couldn't think. No thought could pass through her mind without being pounded away by a splitting headache. And she still had a ways to go before she reached the sound. More agony.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't without a terrible squeaking sound escaping her mouth. And she continued to walk forward. This was no longer a _dream._

This was a terrible nightmare. She noticed the ground beneath her became drier and more painful to walk on. The soil was no longer soft. The trees went from lush and green to dead and brown. Sierra had never felt so much despair and agony. Her throat was feeling more horrid each passing moment, and every ache and pain intensified with each step she took forward. The sound of the crashing became louder and louder until it was earsplitting.

Finally, after the agonizing moments, she reached the sound. Right in front of her stretched a huge lake. Waves crashed into the rocks. She was right. It was waves. But not the sea. She fell over in despair. She could no longer move, and then she felt the worst part.

The scars on her throat tore open. It was the most agonizing thing and yet she could not make a sound. She could only manage to squirm slightly. And with horror, she watched her own blood leak out onto the lake shore, dying the water a reddish brown. Her fingers trailed in the water. It was cold to touch, as if the lake had just melted.

Then, a thought came to her that wasn't her own.

_Traitor…._

A memory that also was not hers became to appear in her mind. She had never felt so much relief as the pain in "her" body faded away temporarily.

She was in cellar with several people lined up on each wall. Barrels of iron and other metals were stacked on top of each other in rows in the back of the room. A man was staring at her with a look that only meant to show one thing.

_Pure hate. _

He could barely be seen in the extremely dim light, but his pale blue eyes glowed in the dark. Even though this was a memory, she grew cold. Like the look in his eyes were stealing her life away. Almost as if… she was watching her whole life end before her. And that's what she felt something in her mind snap.

A jolt ran through her and suddenly she could see everything. Endless fights and arguments, terrible decisions, hopelessness and despair. They all went backwards until she heard a chillingly familiar voice. Her own voice.

Sierra's voice.

" _We need someone expendable." _

And the memory closed in on her. Her sight began to come back and she saw a man standing on the opposite shore of the lake. The same man in the memory. The same look in his eyes.

Pure _hate._


	3. Firefly

Author's Note: The chapter name "Firefly" represents that when someone should be shining light to others and guiding them the right way, they only guide them the way to a goal that would only help himself. 

Odett awoke to hear a harsh murmuring and a sound like someone was moving. Her sheets were so comfortable she did not feel like getting up to check what was going on, but she knew she had to for the safety of her and her sister. She turned her head to see Sierra on the bed across from her, who was murmuring in her sleep. 

_Traitor…_

Oh. That was the murmuring sound. Her own sister. Odett lazily rolled to the side of her bed and put her feet down on the cold wood floor. She put her hands over her face and yawned. She hated when her hands smelled like she had just slept and her eyes were all warm. It was very uncomfortable. 

When she finally decided to stand up, she walked over to her sister's bed, where the constant murmuring continued. She couldn't make out what her sister was saying. She wanted to sit on her sister's bed and comfort her somehow, but she didn't dare interrupt a dream. It could be important. 

After a long while of the murmuring and whispering, Odett noticed Sierra was twitching a lot more, as if she was having a seizure. " Sierra?" 

Finally, she couldn't take watching her sister twitching anymore. She put her hand on Sierra's shoulder and shook her awake.

" _Traitor!_" She screamed. Odett stood back and watched Sierra begin to realize she was awake. She blinked and looked around the room. " Oh…"

At once she began to babble out words. " Odett, it was the most horrible feeling ever!" She explained her dream so vividly Odett was thinking she must have been making it up. 

Odett hugged her sister tightly as she began to cry. _She must have been so terrified,_ she thought. She'd never seen her sister cry because of a nightmare. But out of all the things Odett was feeling, she was feeling worried. _What could a dream like that mean?_

Then she heard one of her sister's thoughts. _Death._

Odett stopped hugging her sister and looked at her. Sierra was still trembling from the dream, so much that Odett could feel the small bed vibrating. Eventually, Sierra got out of her bed. The floors creaked with every step, and she was jumping at every tiny sound. Odett practically had to guide her around the house. 

Odett walked into the kitchen to make her and Sierra breakfast. She had to go look for the eggs in the backyard, and when she finally found them, Sierra had brought herself to the table. She had a fork in her hand and was poking it on the table in boredom. She seemed to be recovering from her nightmare, yet she jumped when Odett opened the door. 

" Here." Odett said, placing a plate on the table in front of Sierra. Sierra just looked at it like she wasn't sure what to do. Odett sighed and retrieved a pan from the same spot as yesterday night. She cooked the eggs carefully; she didn't want Sierra becoming sick.

When she finally laid the eggs down on Sierra's plate, Sierra wolfed them down without hesitation. Odett was not feeling all that hungry and told herself she would eat later. Right now, Sierra needed her. 

When Sierra was done, she decided to take a walk out in town. She objected to Odett coming with her, but Odett insisted on going. Odett wasn't about to let her sister walk into town by herself when she was as confused as now. 

As soon as they exited their home, they knew something was going on. The people who were often napping on the streets were up and moving. Sierra and Odett were both shocked to see the village so busy. But when they noticed they were all going in one direction, they decided to follow the villagers. When they came to a crowd that was gathered, the twins both knew something was up.

At the edge of the crowd, a man was standing on a large flat rock. The rock was slanted forwards, so he could be seen by everybody, even in the back of the crowd. He seemed to be waiting for everyone to come. While Odett was busily asking others questions, Sierra watched the man's every move. To her, he was vaguely familiar, but she didn't know from where. 

Odett wasn't very suspicious of the man, but the crowd. The crowd seemed to be talking angrily about something. 

While Odett continued to ask questions without luck, Sierra watched the man's gaze drift across to crowd to rest on Odett. His eyes began to narrow at the sight of her. For a moment, she saw something in his eyes that seemed like a mix of distrust and anger, but it was gone from his eyes before she could really know what it was. 

He looked away, and then continued to have his gaze drag across the area. His face betrayed nothing of what his eyes showed just moments ago. He was just smiling pleasantly. Sierra already had distrust flowing through her. 

Finally, when nearly everyone in town had come, four other men stood up near him. They all had a burly and threatening look. And not to mention they were all sunburned. But the man on the rock had a pale face and tan arms. He had dark brown eyes that almost appeared to be black, and his smile seemed to be forced.

The men stood in front of him as if they were protecting him. Then, the man began to speak.

" As some of you may know, there has been a few tragedies happening in this village. I know you all remain loyal to the hope that this will not happen to yourselves, but we have a " slight" problem. There are those who are disloyal to that hope among us."

At once, the fierce murmuring began. The man let the murmuring continue, and then cleared his throat. The murmuring died down.

" We have residents here, who wish harm to others. Not only wish, but their wishing works. All they have to do is just dream about someone getting hurt, and that person is dead. And from what I've seen… it's happening to people they dislike."

His voice had a faint edge of sorrow in it. He let his words hang in the air as the murmuring turned to a furious outcry. Then, he turned his head and began to whisper to the other men near him. Sierra barely managed to keep her voice down when she whispered to Odett.

" He must be talking about us."

Odett grinned. " I'll find out." With that, she disappeared through thin air. Sierra only saw a faint outline of her that soon disappeared as well. " Odett!"

Then she realized, no one else could see her faint outline. . The crowd was still roaring, but if anything, someone should have noticed her. Especially the men the man was talking to. _She's going to listen in on their conversation! _Sierra thought, but then she was confused. Her sister had just suddenly disappeared right before everybody and now she was going to listen in on a man's conversation. A little too much in less than forty-five seconds.

Odett put her finger of her lips to tell Sierra to shush, and then hid behind a baker. He was big enough to shroud her from everyone else. To Sierra's terror, the baker moved aside. But Odett dashed behind a barrel near one of the buildings. _Phew._

Odett moved in closer to the men and listened to them speak. Then Sierra heard something out loud. " Plan? _What _plan?" Sierra must have been the only one that far away able to hear her; the empathy link. Odett must have noticed she spoke aloud, because her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. She quickly walked away from the rock they were standing on and came back to Sierra.

" They are talking about how their plan is going so well." She whispered. " But I couldn't hear anything else."

Sierra frowned. " Okay. But, were they talking about us or not?" 

" I told you, that's all I heard. We're going to have to wait for them to talk again. But its most likely about us."

The man turned around again. " I will warn you now. Be careful who you talk to, and don't get anyone angry. Especially if you do not know them. We must find out who these people are… and obliterate them. We, the residents, will not tolerate those who wish harm to others!"

Sierra had to hold Odett back from jumping on the rock and beating the man down. Now they knew he was talking about them. Who else? And how did he know? He seemed to have a little knowledge about their dreams and empathy link. But no one else knew… or noticed, for that matter.

" You…hypocrite!" Odett was attempting to scream as Sierra put a hand over her mouth. The last thing Odett saw before Sierra knocked her out was the man, giving her a solemn glare. 


	4. The Moment I Said It

Author's Note:

The moment I said it,

The moment I opened my mouth,

Lead in your eyelids.

Bulldozed the life out of me,

Sadly, things just happen this way.

It's not even light out;

No, I've never seen you like this.

You're scaring me.

You're scaring me.

You're scaring me today.

- The Moment I said It, Imogen Heap

" No…you can't. I'll go." With the tension in the air, it was overwhelming. The girl was shaking with anger. She couldn't let her brother do this. " If anything happens to me…tell them…I…-"

He was roughly cut off as he fell. She held him down with her metal arm.

" How many people do you want to hurt, you suicidal freak?"

" Wha-?"

" Your damned 'self-sacrifice' thing only pleases yourself!"

" Kate…?"

" Like you ever saved anyone that way. You just want to protect yourself from pain. It's selfish. You want the people who _care_ about you to suffer."

Her brother looked up at her, too stunned with disbelief to speak. He was opening his mouth, as if about to object, but Kate cut him off again. His blue eyes were glazed.

" That childish behavior of yours…can't be undertaken any longer. One who thinks so little of his life can't protect anyone." Her brother was struggling now. "_Enough.._"

" Giving yourself up.."

"_Shut up…"_

" Being a 'tragic hero…"

" _Shut up…"_

" Hurting those who cherish you.."

" _ENOUGH!"_

Kate was slammed backwards. She pushed herself back up, glaring with hate. Her brother stared at her. He was glaring, sweat coming off his forehead. The dawn light was just beginning to light up where they were standing. The tension was nearly lighting the forest on fire.

Her brother just turned away.

" Your own arrogance for ambition will kill you." The words hung on the air, and her brother just stood, staring in the distance. And then, the world he saw in front of him seemed to fade away.

And he ran.

And ran.

Blindly fled until tears were streaming down his face.

And Sierra watched Odett cry in her sleep.

Yup… that was chapter 4. Sorry it was so short. I'm really out of inspiration.


End file.
